Love of a Lifetime
by Sailor Destiny
Summary: chapter 1 revised
1. Love of A life time (revised) ch. 1

1. I don't own sailor moon, please don't sue!  
2. Guide ~thinking~ **flashback** an   
  
Love of a Lifetime  
Part 1 (revision)  
By: Sailor Destiny  
  
It was a nice wintry day in February. The sun was shining down on the snow making it look bright and the birds were singing, but even though the day was a winter wonderland; there was one girl who didn't think so. She watched the many couples passing her by, hoping the whole time that he would come and lift the dark cloud that had settled over her since the day he deiced to leave her. Her name was Serenity, but everyone called her Serena. If she had been in a better mood she would have been the perfect compliment to the day, with bright blue eyes that shone like fresh ice in the sun, and her platinum blond hair that shone like spun white gold. She would have been mistaken for a beautiful snow angel. Unfortunately today her eyes were not shining; they looked red from lots of crying and her platinum hair looked dull and dry.  
  
She watched and waited but he didn't come. "Serena are you ok?" a female voice asked her as she looked over into a pair of violet eyes. "Oh Rei, he left me and didn't even give me a reason." Serena said as she started to cry once more. "After all he put me through he couldn't even give me a reason." she said heartbrokenly. Rei wrapped her arms around her friend and tried to comfort her as best she could. While Rei held Serena she could tell that her friend was not at all healthy. "Serena calm down, I want to take you to the hospital, because you don't look so good, ok?" Rei asked her. Serena nodded and Rei helped her up. The two walked over to Rei's fire red Mustang GTX. Rei helped Serena get into the car before she got into the driver's side. Rei turned on the engine and looked behind her to make sure no one was in the way before she backed out and started her drive to the hospital.  
  
By the time Rei reached the hospital Serena had passed out. Rei hurriedly ran inside to the front desk to talk to the nurse. "Excuse me, my friend just passed out in my car on our way here. Can you please help her?" Rei asked. "Sure thing miss, what's your friends name?" The nurse asked. "Her names Serenity Moon." Rei said to the nurse. The nurse nodded and a guy went to Rei's car and got Serena. A few seconds later the guy returned with Serena in a wheel chair. "Is they're anyone in particular you would like to look after Miss Moon?" The nurse asked Rei. "Yes, Dr. Shields." Rei replied. "Alright, if you want you can go into the room with your friend." The nurse said as she started to page Dr. Shields. "Dr. Shields, report to room 305, Dr. Shields report to room 305." she said into a phone. Rei nodded politely and left heading for the room her friend was in.  
  
When Rei reached Serena's room Dr. Shields was already they're checking up on her. "Is she going to be ok Darien?" Rei asked the blue eyed, ebony haired doctor. "She'll be on, but she needs to eat through to support herself and her growing child." He said. "What do you mean growing child?" She replied. "She's 3 months pregnant Rei, didn't you know?" he asked her. Rei shook her head. "Rei what's her full name?" He asked her. "Serenity Moon." She said. ~Hmm Serenity Moon, that name sounds familiar to me some how~ Darien thought to himself.  
  
Serena started to stir and wake up. "Huh, what's going on? Where am I?" Serena asked when she awoke. "Your in the hospital Miss Moon, your friend said you passed out in her car." he said to her. "I did? I don't remember. Wait, what's wrong with me?" She asked. "Well first let me introduce myself, I'm your doctor, Darien Shields, and secondly you need to eat miss, or you'll damage the health of your child not to mention yourself." He told her. "No I'm not pregnant, I cant be I haven't..." she said before she trailed off to the events of one dreadful December night.  
  
**It was a cold December night and Serena had just walked in from a long days work. "Mina I'm home!" She yelled. "She's not here Ser. She told me to tell you she went out with some guy tonight." A male voice said to her. "Oh, hi Travis, you wanna watch a movie while I fix something to eat?" She asked him as she walked into the kitchen. "No actually sere, I want something else from you." He said as he grabbed her arm roughly. "Ouch, Travis, you're hurting me." She said.   
  
Travis just smirked and dragged her out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom. "Now, now Ser you've been holding back on me for to long, and not only do I want some fun but I also want what's rightfully mine." He said as he grabbed her crotch. Serena gasped as she struggled even more trying to get away from him knowing exactly what he wanted and she was not ready to go that far yet. "I'm not ready for that Travis, please just wait and let me go!" She pleaded. Travis pushed her to the bed and she quickly got up and ran to the door. "I don't think so Ser." He said as he grabbed her arm quickly and slapped her.   
  
Serena was shocked to say the least. She didn't know what to do, and then he kissed her roughly, tearing at her blouse. She pulled back her hand and slapped him across the face, but I had no effect on him. "Some one Help me!" She yelled. No one was near her room or her house and so no one heard her. Travis once again pushed her back onto the bed, and this time he cuffed her hands to the top of the bedpost so that she couldn't escape. Then to keep her quiet he put a gag in her mouth. "That aughta shut you up." he said, right before he got a foot in the mouth. "Why you little bitch!" he said and punched her in the stomach and a muffled scream escaped from her mouth.   
  
He finished pulling the rest of her clothing off and started groping at her body. Serena couldn't bear to look, but when she opened her eyes she saw him standing before her in his nude glory. She immediately crossed her legs and squeezed them shut. "Oh a challenge." He said as he moved and started to force her legs open. Once he had them opened he positioned himself between her legs his manhood was positioned at her opening. She shook her head in protest begging him with her eyes not to do this and take something so precious from her. It didn't work and he quickly pushed himself into her hard causing her to scream in pain and fear. **  
  
"Miss Moon, are you ok?" Darien asked her. Serena shook her head trying to deny what she knew was true. Trying not to allow the facts to sink in, however; they did, she was 3 months pregnant with Travis' child. She pleaded her head in her hands and started to cry. Rei walked over and comforted Serena. "If you need me Miss Moon, just page me and I'll be right in." Darien said and efficiently taking his leave.   
  
Rei sat there with Serena "Rei I don't know what to do I don't want this child, it's not the way I wanted my first child to be conceived." Serena said to Rei as she cried. "I know Serena, but we can't let you have an abortion." Rei said, "You know I could never do that Rei, ever that's the worst thing I could do." Serena said. Rei nodded and walked over to the phone, "I'm calling Mina and the others, you get some rest, and before you know it they'll be here." Rei said. Serena nodded and closed her eyes and drifting off into a light nap.  
  
Outside the room Darien was standing there listing to the conversation. "Now Dr. Shields you know you shouldn't be eavesdropping on patient conversations." A blue haired lady said. "I'm sorry Dr. Anderson, but I think it's one of your daughters friends in there. I know Rei is in there, but I don't know if the other girl hangs around with them." He said as they walked down to the lounge. "What's the other girls name?" she asked him. "Her name is Serenity Moon, Laura." He said. Laura nodded "The is one of Ami's friends, I'm sure Rei's called them and they're on there way." Laura said as she got herself a cup of coffee. Darien sat down to wonder more about Serena in his free time.  
  
While Darien was on his coffee break the other girls arrived in the hospital to see Serena. "Ser, what's going on?" Another blond said as she sat by the bedside. "Oh Mina, I just want to go back home right now. I don't even want this all to be real." Serena said to the girl who was indeed Mina. Mina and Serena were splitting images of each other. Both with bright ice blue eyes and platinum blond hair. Only difference between them was the length of their hair and how it was kept. Mina being the younger of the two by just 2 minuets kept hers knee length with a bow in the back of her hair while Serena kept hers long and in two buns with two platinum blond streamers.   
  
Mina just held her sister as a girl with short blue hair and star blue eyes walked in and spoke to Rei. "Rei are you sure everything is going to be alright once we get her home?" she asked her. "Yes Ami, everything will be fine. She just needs to calm down." Rei told the blue haired girl. Just as a girl with brown hair and emerald eyes spoke to her. "How long is she going to be here?" She asked Rei. "They want to keep her a few more hours to make sure she's going to be ok, then she can go home. Lita you're going to be working over time though." Rei said and the brown haired girl nodded and left to go to the apartment that the twins shared.  
  
Darien walked into the room just as Lita left. "Ok, well it's good to see all of you here. Ami, your mom wants to see you in her office." He said. Ami nodded and kissed Serena on the forehead. "I'll be right back Ser, my mom wants me." She said and walked out the room. "When can I go home Dr. Shields?" Serena asked. "In about 3 hours, we want to make sure you're ok before we let you go." He said as he started to take her vital signs again. She just lay there and watched him before she turned to Mina. "Travis hasn't come by has he?" She asked, Darien watched her and listened to what she was saying. "No Ser, he hasn't. I think you should give up on him, there's someone else as far as I can see who has a thing for you." Mina said looking right at Darien. He couldn't hide what he was starting to feel for her sister from her and only nodded.  
  
Serena looked at Mina, "Get real Mina, like any guy would actually want to date me now that I've been abused and impregnated Serena said as she started to cry. Mina tried to comfort her sister. "Oh Serena that's not true, there are guys that don't mind it, as long as they care about you and you care about them that's all that matters to them." Mina hugged Serena and she hugged back. "Are you sure?" Serena asked and Mina nodded. "Yes I'm sure sister." She said once again looking at Darien.  
  
Three hours later Serena was released to go home. The car ride back to the apartment was very quiet as Mina drove. Serena sat in the back sleeping as Rei held her up with Ami in the front. "Well I guess you guys will be staying around for a while right?" Mina asked Rei and Ami. "Yeah, I closed the shop for the weekend planing on staying with you guys anyway." Rei said as she stroked Serena's hair. "Not me, I have to go to school tomorrow." Ami says. "Ami, I'm sure your teacher would forgive you for missing one day of school to stay with your friend when she really needs you." Rei said. "Your right Rei, but my teachers don't like their students missing test. But I'll try and get an excuse from my mom." Ami said as she looked out the window.  
  
When the reached the apartment smells were rising out of the kitchen once they entered. Lita was in there cooking up a storm. "Good to see you guys are home, I know Ser, cant pass up my cooking and she'll eat like a crazy person." Lita said, as she looked at Serena who blinked awake the moment she smelled Lita's cooking. "When do we eat?" Serena asked yawning, the girls smiled and Serena sat down at the table as Lita put a plate of fried chicken, mash pataos and corn down in front of her. "Thanks Lita you're the best." Serena said as she began to eat. The others sat down and were met with the same meal, except for Ami; she had a salad since she was a vegetarian.   
  
After the girls finished eating Ami, Lita and Rei all went and sat down on the couch and started chatting while Serena and Mina went into the bedroom. "Mina, we've known them long enough, don't you think we should tell them about it now?" Serena asked. "I guess so Sere, I don't want to. What if they were told to find us and take us back under his orders?" Mina asked, "Oh but yet you told Mike everything about us. Not to mention Mike remembered you from those days we spent at the palace. How do you know he wasn't sent to take us back?" Serena said as she looked at Mina. "First thing Ser, Mike was sent to bring us back for your information, he told me this just last week, but he sees were happy were we are and he cant bring himself to do it, but you're right Sere, we'll tell them right when the time comes. "Mina said as she stood, she knew her sister was right. Both walked into the room Rei looked at Serena and could see that she was tired. "Sere why don't you go to bed, you need to get some rest ok?" Rei said, Serena nodded and went to her room to retire for the night.   
  
Serena awoke to the smell of Lita cooking the next morning. "I didn't know you guys were still here." She said as she walked into the kitchen. "Yeah we're all staying the weekend, even Ami." Lita said smiling. "You mean you guys actually got her to stay here and miss her test and her studies?" Serena asked and Lita nodded her head. "That's a miracle!" Serena said again. Lita just smiled and handed Serena a plate. "MMMM you make the best food Lita, thanks." Serena said looking down at the plate which contained an English Muffin, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and a hash brown. "Hey I enjoy it because I have friends who love my cooking!" Lita said and smiled. Serena took her plate to the table and sat down to eat. The other girls woke up soon after and were all treated with the same meal, except for Ami, she had a hot bowl of oatmeal and an English Muffin. After Serena finished eating she deiced to go for a walk. "I'll be right back you guys, I'm going for a walk." She said. "Be careful Sere." Mina said as Serena grabbed her heavy coat and walked out the door.   
  
Serena walked down the street looking in all the store windows when suddenly she saw a shop that was selling wedding dresses; she sighed softly as she looked in and saw all the different dresses they had to offer. She also saw the dress that she would have hoped to have for her own wedding. She just stood there a sad look on her face as she began to realize that her child wouldn't have a father and that she would probably never get married. Unknown to her Darien had seen her face while he was inside the shop next to the one she was looking in. "Hello Ms. Moon, how are you?" He asked. "I'm fine Dr. Shields and how about yourself?" She asked as she turned around with a huge smile on her face but it didn't hide the sad look in her eyes. "I'm fine and please just call me Darien. Would you like to go have a cup of coffee with me and then you can tell me what's bothering you?" He asked her. "I don't mind, and you can call me Serena." She said and he offered her his arm and she took it.   
  
When they reached the coffee place they both ordered a cup of French Vanilla Cappachino after they got their drinks they went and sat down. "Now Serena what's been bothering you?" He asked her. She sighed and nodded. "Well actually what's bothering me is the fact that, I don't want my child to grow up with out a father, one that loves her and cares for her. I just don't want to give her up for adoption but I'm going to keep her no doubt, I want to take care of her but I know it's gonna be hard and I don't want to do it alone." She said as she just stared into her drink. Darien looked at her. "I mean I didn't even grow up with my dad, or my mom for that matter..." She said but trailed off and never finished her sentence. "I understand, you don't want your baby to go through what you did is that what your saying?" He asked her and she nodded. "Well if you'll allow me to help I will I think it's right that you would have to raise the child alone." He said to her as he took one of her hands in his. "At least as your doctor anyway." she looked up and smiled, "Thank you Darien." she said as she looked at the clock. "OH no I'm late for work! Sorry to leave like this Darien, but I gotta book it, my boss is gonna be so mad." She said as she downed the hot drink and flew out the door. Darien watched her run out the door to the coffee shop and sighed softly. ~She really is something else. ~ He thought to himself as he stood up and walked out the door as well on his way to the hospital.   
  
When Serena arrived at work her boss greeted her. "Miss. Moon I want to see you in my office right now!" He yelled at her. Serena sighed and walked into the office closing the door behind her. "Miss. Moon, what's your excuse for not coming into work yesterday?" He asked already knowing the reason. "I was in the hospital sir, I passed out." She said as he nodded. "And why are you late today?" He asked her. "I was having a cup of coffee with my doctor, he wanted to talk to me." She said and he nodded, "Well I was hoping that you would have been here on time but get to work Miss Moon." He said, she nodded and left the room.   
  
Serena sat down at her desk and started to do her work. As she was working she heard a familiar voice and cringed. "She's at her work station Travis, why are you here to see her anyway you know I don't allow visitors in the work-place." Her boss said. "Oh it's very important sir." Travis said in a smooth voice. Serena cringed and stood up and walked over to the copy machine. "There you are Ser!" she heard Travis call to her as he left her boss and walked over to her a wicked gleam in his eye. "What do you want Travis?" she asked in a cold steely tone of voice. "Why I wanted to see you sweetheart, don't act like you didn't want to see me cause I know you did." He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and turned her around so he could kiss her softly. Unfortunately for him he didn't see the fist that was coming to the side of his head. "Don't touch me Travis, not now not ever." She said in that steely voice. "What the fuck? You little bitch! What the hell is your problem?" He asked as he backed away from her surprise and anger in his voice. "You're my problem, go away and leave me alone!" She yelled at him. Her boss watched the whole thing as it progressed. "I'll leave you alone alright Serenity, but you'll be sorry." He said as he walked out of the building.   
  
Serena went back to her station and on the desk was a card. She didn't want to open it but her curiosity got the best of her. When she opened the card she then began to cry. "Congratulations on our First child Serenity, cherish it well. Travis." Was all it said her boss came over to her. "Go home Miss. Moon, you shouldn't have come in today." He said just as the phone on her desk rang. "Hello?" She said "Hi Ser, what's going on?" She heard the cheery voice of Mina on the other line. "I'm on my way home from work." She said softly a hint of sadness in her voice. "Ser what's wrong?" Mina asked, "Travis came by." Serena said softly. "Alright, I'll be here, the others went home for a few minuets I'll wait for you." Mina said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Serena got what little bit of stuff she had brought into work with her today and walked home. It was still quite chilly out and the snow had started to fall. "Oh no, this is not good." She said as the snow got heavier. She ducked into an arcade that was run by a close friend and sibling of hers. "Andy you here?" She said as she walked in. "Yeah Ser at the counter." A young man with blond hair said as he finished serving a customer. "Hey sis what's up? How come your not at work?" He asked her as he fixed her a milkshake. "My boss told me to go home, not only that but Travis came by today." she said as she sighed softly. He set the shake in front of her. "You got into a fight with him?" He said noting her bruised knuckles. She nodded and drank he shake. "Yeah, and I know you remember that night right were I came running to your place?" She asked and he nodded. "Well I just found out yesterday that I'm carrying his child." She said as she put her head down and started to cry. Andy walked from behind the counter and wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "It's gonna be ok Ser, I'll make him pay for his crime..." He started to say until he was interrupted. "That's not all, Andrew he's threatened me." She said. Andrew's face became a mask of steel when he heard this. "Don't worry sis, he's gonna pay big time." He said as he helped Serena out to his Explorer. "I gotta get back home I told Mina I was coming home." She told him. He nodded as he drove off.   
  
It only took a few minutes for them to reach the apartment. Once Andrew parked the two walked up the stairs. Serena pulled out her key as they reached the door. Serena walked into the apartment and went to put her things up. Andrew walked into the apartment after her, and he went to see Mina. When he got to her door a note greeted him. "I told you that you would be sorry Serenity..." The note said. Andrew pulled the note off the door and pushed it open. He gasped loudly at what he saw. Mina's prone body was laying on the floor covered in blood. Unknown to Andrew Serena had walked up behind him and let out a shrill scream when she saw her twin's body. "NO THAT BASTARD!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and she fell to the ground crying. Andrew walked into the room and placed a sheet of Mina's body that's when he noticed a note on the table. "Ser there's a note." He said as he opened it and read it. "I'm fine Ser, but as soon as I got of Mike came he left a life like version of me on the bed, he knew what was to happen, I love you and I will see you and Andy as soon as the threat is gone. Love Mina." Andrew finished reading the note out loud to Serena. Serena sat up and whipped her face. "Then we better get rid of the dummy." She said standing up. "I'll be back I need to go to the doctors. I have an appointment today." She said once more. "I'm taking you Ser, from what Rei told me your seeing Darien." he said and he nodded.  
  
The two walked back out Andrew tossing the dummy into a trash bag and then into a Dumpster as Serena got into the car. Once Andrew was in the car they drove off. They reached the hospital several minutes later and a nurse greeted them. "How can I help you?" She asked. "I would like to see Dr. Shields." Serena said. The nurse nodded and showed them to his office. "He'll be along shortly." She said and walked out. True to the nurse's word Darien walked into the office two minuets later. "Hello and what can I do for you today Ser." Darien said looking at Serena before he even noticed Andrew. "I just didn't know what else to do..." She said as she started crying Andrew immediately tried to comfort her and that's when Darien saw him. "Andrew what are you doing here?" Darien asked. "What dose it look like man I'm trying to comfort my sister." Andrew said. "I didn't know you had a sister." Darien said. "Not many people do. I think she trust you a lot to come see you out of the blue like this Dar." He said and Darien nodded and looked at Serena. "why are you crying?" he asked. "My ex came by and I punched him after he tried to kiss me. then he threatened me and told me I'd be sorry. after that he tried to kill my sister but she left, and I'm scared as hell and don't know what to do." She said as she started to calm down. "I don't know if this would help at all Ser, but I want to take you out, say to the Easter dance the hospital is throwing, if it's ok with you that is?" he asked her. Andrew nodded knowing Darien's intentions were good and clear for his sister. "I guess, then maybe I could calm down some." She said as she nodded. "Good. If you look forward to it I'm sure you'll calm down." He said as he kissed her forehead. Serena smiled softly and sighed. ~i wish I had met Darien before I met Travis.~ she thought to herself. ~I hope she understands what I mean by this gesture, even with as much trouble she has she seems to have brought a light into my life...~ Darien thought to himself. ~Those two make a cute couple. Just like they did when they were little~ Andrew thought. "Now how bout we get our minds off of such somber things and get our minds on this dance. Hey Dar is it ok if Susan and I come as well?" Andrew asked. "Yeah your guest of mine, and I know you want to keep an eye on your little sister." Darien said nodding. "Alright then Serena you go back to Andrew and Susan's and get some rest. I think you'll be safer there, Travis doesn't know where he lives dose he?" Darien asked and Serena shook her head. "Ok, we'll see you later Darien." Both of them said as they walked out and drove off to Andrew's place.  



	2. Love of A life time (revised) ch. 2

Love of a Lifetime  
Part 2  
By: Erica Scott  
  
The Two months passed quickly for Serena, Andrew and Darien. They were all looking forward to the Easter dance. Serena had not been allowed to work because of her condition and the constant threat of Travis stopping by her office. Neither Andrew nor Darien wanted to see her hurt. It was already April 20th. Serena knew that Darien would be coming by to take her to the mall to go shopping for her dress. She had a hair appointment on the 23rd, which was of course the day of the dance. She was showing by this time but not much for a girl who was already 5 months pregnant.  
Serena was walking down the street that morning when a green Mercedes pulled up next to her. She jumped to the far side of the sidewalk, as she would know that car anywhere. The person in the car rolled down his window and it was Travis. "Hey Sere, you look good for a pregnant girl, whose child is a bastard." He said laughing. "Oh fuck off Travis, cant you leave me alone!" she yelled at him. "No I'll see you soon dearest." He said laughing as he drove off. Serena started to sob as she turned and ran all the way back to the house she now shares with her brother.   
When Serena arrived she was surprised to see a blue Camero in the driveway nest to the blue Explorer. She shrugged it off and walks into the house. "Andrew! I'm home!" Serena yelled as she walked in. "Were in the living room" Andrew yelled back. Serena pulled off her shoes and slipped her feet into the slippers and walked into the living room "I'll be ready to go after I take a shower and get cleaned up." She said. "Alright Serena." Darien said as she walked passed him and up the stairs. Darien watched Serena walk up the stairs and sighed with a wishful look in his eyes. "You got the hots for my little sis?" Andrew asked him. "Yeah I just wonder if she feels the same for me." Darien said and sighed softly. "I'm sure she dose Darien." Andrew replied.  
As Serena got out of the shower she went over to the vanity that had been set up in her bedroom. She sighed as she pulled out a picture of 4 small children. She sighed again and put the picture away. She smiled softly and started to put the normal buns in her hair and the platinum streams falling down to her knees. She then pulled up her jeans, and buttoned her shirt before leaving her room. Satisfied with her appearance she walked down to the living room. "Ok I'm ready." She said. Both Darien and Andrew stood up as she entered. "Alright, we'll see you in about an hour." Darien said as he and Serena walked to the door and slipped into their shoes before walking into the house.   
Once outside Darien helped Serena into the car. After he was sure she was in and comfortable he went over to the driver's side of the car and got in. He started the engine and backed out of the driveway and they were off for the mall.   
The trip there was very quite, with both in deep thought. "Serena are you ok?" Darien asked her as he noticed she was almost in tears. "I was taking my morning jog down the around the house and stuff and Travis yelled at me." She said, and this time she started to cry. Darien pulled the car over to the side of the road and took her into his arms and let her cry. "Serena you don't need to listen to him. Cause if anything you are a beautiful young woman, and you are loved by real people." He said as he held her. "I am?" She asked looking up and whipping her face. "Yeah, Andrew loves you, your friends love you...and so do I Serena." Darien said with a bit of a hesitation. "You do?" Serena asked and he nodded and kissed her forehead. "Yes, I fell for you the day Rei brought you into the hospital." He said as he looked down into her eyes. Serena smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad." She said as she kissed his lips softly.   
Darien smiled and pulled back onto the road and in about 20 minuets they were at the mall. However it took them another 10 minuets to find a parking space. Once they had parked, Darien got out of the car and went over to help Serena out of the car, but she had already gotten out. She smiled and laughed as he offered her his arm. She gladly took it and the two entered the mall.  
Darien and Serena walked around the mall when Serena's face paled. "What's wrong Serena?" Darien asked her. "I just saw my step-sister." She said, as her facile features became serious. Darien just turned her away from the sight and they entered a random clothing store. "Hello, how can I help you?" The sales lady asked them as they walked in. After looking around Serena looked at the sales lady "Yeah, do you have any dresses in ice white?" She asked. The sales lady nodded. "Yes we do, follow me I can show our wonderful selection." The lady said. Serena nodded and walked away with her. Darien stayed behind t look at the dress shirts and pants.  
As Darien was looking at the dress shirts he felt a pair of familiar arms circle his waist. "Hello Beryl, what do you want?" He asked in a serious tone of voice. "Why I just wanted to see how my favorite play toy is doing." Beryl said as she slid her hand up his stomach. Darien grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Sorry Beryl, I'm taken." He said as he turned to walk away. "That didn't stop you before." Beryl replied as she ran her fingers through her blood red hair. "Well now it dose." He said and walked away.  
Beryl watched Darien walk away from her. *So the little prince is spoken for? But he never turned me down before* She thought to herself as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a pair of lips on her neck and she let out a soft moan. "Oh Travis..." She said as she turned around and kissed him softly. "My princess, what was that about?" He asked her. "Oh you mean that guy? That's my ex." She said as she looked at him. "You better be telling the truth." He said as she smiled and went over to look at some dresses.  
Serena looked around at the many ice white dresses they had when her eyes found the perfect one. "Can I try this on?" She asked the sales lady. "Sure let me show you to the dressing room." The sales lady said as she lead Serena into the dressing room. Once the lady left and Serena was alone in the room, she stripped down to her bra and panties. She stood there for a few moments sliding her hand off of her small protruding belly and sighed softly. She slowly slid the dress on and stood in front of the mirror. Serena then walked out of the dressing room in the dress and looked for Darien, wanting him to see how she looked in the dress.  
Darien had walked over to the dressing room area to get away from Beryl. Beryl had her eyes on Darien and her eyes moved as she as Serena walk out of one of the dressing rooms. Darien did a double take when he saw Serena in the dress. "I swear I've died and gone to heaven." Darien said as he looked at Serena as she stood in the doorway of the dressing room. She had on a very long and bright ice white dress. "Wow Serena you look absolutely stunning in that dress." Darien said as he walked over to Serena and kissed her softly on the cheek. "So you think I should get this one?" She asked him. "Yes it looks wonderful," He said. "She always did look good in white of any kind..." Beryl's voice broke into the private moment. "Leave me alone Beryl." Serena said. "Why should I Serenity?" Beryl asked. "Because I don't want to be bothered with you, not now, not ever." Serena said as she turned and walked back into the dressing room.   
Darien watch Serena walk back into the dressing room. "Go away Beryl. Apparently neither one of us want you around." Darien said. Beryl shrugged and walked over to Travis. Beryl left just as Serena was walking out of the dressing room with the dress in her arms. "I'm ready." She said to Darien. Darien took the dress and went to pay for it. "That will be $50.00," The clerk said. Darien handed over the money. The clerk took the money after putting the dress in the bag along with the receipt and handed it to them. Darien and Serena walked out of the store.  
Beryl watched the two as they left. *So the little princess isn't dead after all* She thought to herself. "So you know Serena too?" Travis asked her. "Yes, she's my step sister." She said with a scowl. "Seems like someone's jealous." He said with a wicked smirk on his face. "Why should I be jealous?" She asked. "Because, she's with your ex." He said as he guided her out of the store.  
Darien and Serena went over to the food court and looked at the selection of places they had to eat at. "So, what would you like to eat?" Darien asked Serena. "I've got a craving for cheese burgers." Serena said smiling. "Alright then, we'll go to Burger King." He said as they walked over. "Hello, can I take your order?" The cashier asked. "Yeah can I have two Double Whoppers with cheese, two large Strawberry sodas and two large fries." Darien said. "Ok that will be $10.27," The cashier asked. Darien paid the cashier and received the food.   
The two walked over and sat down. "You feeling ok Serena?" Darien asked her. "Yeah I'm ok Darien." She said and smiled as she started to eat her food. "Serena, who is Beryl to you?" he asked her causing her to frown and become sad. "She's a part of my past that I would rather forget." She said as she looked down at her food. "Oh, I didn't know I guess I shouldn't have brought that up." He said as he took her hand. "It's alright, let's just get out of here before she finds us again." Serena said and stood up as she stuffed her burger down her throat. Darien nodded and they both got up and left the table.  
Once they left the mall they went back to were Darien had parked his car. On the windshield was a folded piece of paper. Serena picked up the paper and opened it, only to find a note. "Things are just about to get started, never keep your back turned for long..." The note said. Serena crumpled up the note with an angry expression. "What is it Serena?" Darien asked as he saw the look that crossed of Serena's face and the paper in her hand. "Travis..." Was all she said. Darien walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her holding her, then looking down into her face and kissing her softly. "Everything will be alright Sere, I'll make sure of it." He said as he helped her into the car.  
The drive back to Andrew's was just as quiet as the drive to the mall. Both stuck in there own little worlds for the moment. "Why would you pick me Darien? Especially when you have all these beautiful women around you?" Serena asked out of no were. "Well for one you touch my heart, you also remind me of a little girl from my past, and every time I look at you I cant ever wonder what happened to her because you remind me of everything she was last time I saw her before she disappears." Darien said softly, not taking his eye off of the road but allowing a small tear to run down his face. Serena saw this and whipped it away and he smiled as he took her hand and kissed it. "You're the perfect girl, no matter what happened to you Serena." Darien said.  
About 20 minuets later they arrived back at Andrews. Serena was surprised to see a blue Camero parked in the driveway. "Who in the world could that be?" Darien asked her. Serena thought for a moment "I've only seen that car a few times, and I don't remember who it belongs to." Serena said as Darien parked and they got out of the car. Serena went and got her bag out the backseat. They both walked up to the door with Serena unlocking the door and walking in slipping off her shoes. "Andrew, were back!" She yelled. "In the den!" Andrew yelled. Serena and Darien both walked into the den and Serena stopped cold. The first thing she noticed about their visitor was his white hair. "Andrew why is he here?" Serena asked as she dropped her bag on the ground and putting her hand on her hips. The young man stood up and bowed politely to Serena. "Hello Your Highness, we were just talking about you." He said. "Mike I don't want to be reminded on my past, please lose the damn formalities, and call me Serena, I have told you that before." Serena said in a cold voice.  
Darien looked at her and almost fainted "Princess Serenity?" Darien said softly, but loud enough for Serena to here. Serena turned to Darien with a look that told him that he was right, as she sighed defetedly. "I didn't want anyone to know we were here, the three of us." She said Andrew nodded and sighed, he knew it was time for him to tell his best friend of the past. "Darien, sit down there's something you need to know about us." Andrew said as he took a seat next to Serena. Darien sat down on the couch opposite from the siblings just as another blond showed up. It was Mina. "There is a lot to us that you don't know Darien, and so much to tell you but so little time." Serena said as Mina sat down next to her.  
Darien looked at the three. "Well who's going to start this?" He asked. Andrew sighed and deiced he should be the one to tell him, then let either Serena or Mina pick up the story. "Well it started about 17 years ago, I was 10 and the girls were about 6. Our mother, Queen Serenity got married to this guy named Alan, and became the stepmother of his daughter Beryl. Once I turned 13, I was training and Beryl came out and attacked me, being the jealous bitch she is, tried to kill me. I tried to tell my mother, but since Beryl acted sweet around her, she didn't believe me. So I got fed up with it and left. I came here to Tokyo and lived alone. Until Mina and Serenity came." Andrew said as he looked at Darien.   
Darien just sat there blinking and absorbing the information that Andrew told him before Serena started to speak. "After Andrew left things really started to get bad, our step-father would only treat us right in front of our mother, but even that didn't last long. Beryl because the witch she is now uncaring. About 2 years after Andrew left Mina and I received a letter from him. It told us were he was and how he was doing and how much he missed us and hoped to see us soon. That night our mother was reading us a story, she didn't know we had received the letter. She was reading to us that night, when our step-father came in, he forced himself on us, and then killed our mother." Serena said as she started to cry. Mina and Andrew both put their arms around her. "It's ok Serenity, the past is over with, it can't hurt us anymore." Mike said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.   
Darien just shook his head at what he had learned and a small whisper was heard from his mouth. "I never thought I would see you all again." Serena heard it and looked up. "What do you mean you thought you would never see us again Darien?" She asked him. "Serenity, I remember when we were little kids. We would always run around chasing each other. You used to get made at me when I called you meatball head." Darien said as he looked at her. She shook her head and got up and ran to her room. Pulling out the picture from it's hiding spot she brought it down and showed it to Darien. "What day was this?" She asked him as she looked on the back of the picture with the occasion written on it. "It was June 30th, your 5th birthday party." Darien said. Serena dropped the paper. "Endymion it really is you!" She said as she ran over and hugged him. Darien hugged her back as Mina and Andrew sat and watched. "I knew it all along. I was only able to get along with Endymion. I just wasn't sure." Andrew whispered to Mina who nodded in return. "My love, I think we had better go, it's getting late and I don't want you in danger." Mike said as he kissed Mina's forehead. "Oh Mike cant I stay here tonight, I really want to be around my family." Mina asked. "Alright, we can stay, but were leaving first thing tomorrow morning." Mike said. Andrew laughed and showed the two the spare room they had for them to sleep in.  
Darien and Serena sat there hugging. Darien, trying to comfort the crying Serena. "I had always wondered what happened to you Sere, I'm glad that your all right." He said as he smoothed her hair. "I've always loved you, even when we were young I just didn't know how to show it, and now I do. I love you Serenity. I really do." Darien said as he kissed her softly. "I lover you too Darien, I always have." Serena said returning the kiss. As the night wore on Serena and Darien fell asleep down stairs holding each other close when Susan came in from a late night at work. She smiled at her sister-in-law and pulled a cover over the sleeping couple before departing for her own rooms and husband who waited for her.   



	3. Love of A life time (revised) ch. 3

Love of a Lifetime  
Chapter 3 (revision)  
By: Sailor Destiny (Erica Scott)  
  
It was about noon when Serena awoke the next morning she was surprised to see that Darien was still lying next   
to her. She smiled softly and kissed his cheek. Darien smiled softly as he woke up. "Morning Meatball head." He said with a   
small smile. She giggled and popped him playfully. "You know I don't like to be called meatball head Darien, so don't call   
me that." She said softly. "Alright Sere, I won't call you that." He said softly as he kissed her forehead. "Are you ready for   
tonight?" He asked her and she nodded. "Of course, but we do need to go to the beauty shop in a few minutes though."   
She said and he nodded. Serena snuggled her head down on his shoulder and smiled softly just as there were footsteps   
coming from upstairs along with a lot of loud giggling and chuckling. "Mina, Andrew, Susan and Mike are up." She said as   
she sat up and yawned. "I can here that."   
The four walked down stairs smiling and happy. "Susan, do you have your dress and stuff ready?" Andrew asked   
his wife as he kissed her softly. "I'm ready Andy." She said softly. Serena smiled and walked up tot he bathroom to take a   
shower. "So Darien, why did you switch to using your middle name?" Andrew asked his long time friend. "After my   
parents were killed and I left I didn't want anyone to know who I was. They are still looking for me as we speak I know it."   
Darien said as he watched Serena walk up the stairs. Andrew and the others nodded knowing the exact same reason. "Well   
Mina, we had better get going. We have a lot of things to take care of today." Mike said as he kissed Mina softly "Oh   
alright." She said as she hugged Darien, Andrew and Susan. "Tell Sere, I'll see her later ok." Mina said, they nodded and she   
and Mike walked out of the house.  
A few moments after Mina and Mike left Serena walked out of the shower to free it for use once again. She   
walked into her room and sighed softly as she fixed her hair into the two buns in her hair for the moment. She put on some   
jeans and a button up shirt before walking down stairs to the main room. "Darien I'm ready." Alright Sere!" He yelled out   
as she walked down. He smiled and fought hard to resist the urge. "Let's go," He said as he waved to Andrew and Susan.   
"We'll be back in about an hour or so, I have to get my tux." He said as Serena walked out of the house and to Darien's   
blue Camero. Darien helped her into the car and she got in and smiled. She buckled herself up as he did as well before he   
drove off.  
They drove for a while before coming upon the hair salon that Serena had wanted to have her hair done at. "I   
should be back here around 2, ok?" Darien said softly and kissed her. "Alright, I'll see you then." She said smiling and   
kissing him back. Serena stepped out of the car and waved to Darien before walking into the salon. Darien watched her   
walk in before he drove off to do some last minuet shopping for himself.   
Once Serena was inside the salon she sighed softly and took a seat after letting the lady at the desk know she was   
there for her 12:00 appointment. She opened a magazine and softly sighed reading through it when she came across an   
article. "Have the long lost Prince, and Princesses of England been found?" Was the title. Serena immediately put down the   
magazine not wanting to read anymore on her past life. "Miss Moon, there ready for you." The lady said. Serena got up and   
walked over to the chair. She sat down in the chair and took out her buns letting her long platinum blond hair spill to the   
ground. The hair dresser walked out and sifted his fingers through her hair amazed at the good quality of hair that he was   
being able to work with.   
It took the next two hours to do Serena's hair, the hairdresser having a ball. He finally settled on a single long   
French braid hanging down to the ground with long platinum tendrils of curls framing her body. Serena looked into the   
mirror and smiled at her image, a small tear falling from her eye at a memory of her mother wearing her hair in the same   
style once. As she was looking at herself in the mirror an old man walked in. He had fire read hair and deep emerald green   
eyes. Serena saw him in the mirror and paled considerably when he sat down in the seat she had previously occupied. She   
paid the hairdresser the money for her appointment and stood to walk out when she felt a hand on her arm. "Hello   
Serenity." He said. She turned to him and yanked her hand away from him. "Don't touch me again you bastard." She said   
with a voice like ice and walked out to were she saw Darien waiting for her with her hands behind his back.   
Darien saw the look on her face and quickly produced the roses he had behind his back. She gasped loudly and   
smiled then kissed him deeply. "Thank you Darien." She said softly. Darien laughed and kissed her back smiling as well as   
he helped her into the car and closed the door behind her. He walked over and got into the car and drove off. "What had   
you so upset Sere?" he asked her as the car drove off. "I saw my step father in there." She said softly looking out the   
window. "Don't worry Serenity, I won't let him hurt you." He said softly. "I know Endy, I know." She said and kissed his   
cheek. Within moments they were back at their house.   
Darien and Serena got out of the car and walked into the house arm in arm. Andrew and Susan were sitting in the   
middle of the floor when they walked in. Andrew almost passed out when he laid his eyes on Serena. "You look just like   
momma." Andrew said softly as he looked at his younger sister softly. "I know, I realized that after I had already had my   
hair styled. But there is some bad news to be heard yet." She said softly as she sat down on the couch and Darien sat down   
next to her. "What could that be?" Both Darien and Andrew asked her at the same time. "Alan, he's here and he knows I'm   
still alive." She said softly as she shook her head. "That bastard!" Andrew said. "I don't think he's coming to the dance   
tonight so we really don't have to worry." Susan said in her logical way of thinking. "Yeah I hope your right." Both Serena   
and Andrew said in worried voices knowing how Alan was, and that he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.  
At 4:00 everyone set out to get ready. Darien had to go home to get his clothing but said he would be back to   
pick up Serena. Susan and Serene both walked up to Serena's room to get dressed. "Serena that dress is beautiful." Susan   
said as Serena pulled out the dress and laid it on the bed. "I know that's why I got it." Serena said giggling. "I'm gonna need   
some help putting it on since I don't want to mess up my hair." She said. Susan nodded just as the doorbell rang. "Andrew   
go get the door!" Susan yelled. "I did, it's Rei!" Andrew yelled in reply. "Send her up!" Serena yelled down as she slowly   
slipped the dress up her legs to her arms with Susan holding her hair. "Hello Serena, hello Susan, how are both of you   
doing?" Rei asked as she closed the door behind her. "We're doing just great, we're going to the Easter dance tonight that   
the hospital is holding." Susan said as Serena held up her braid and Susan zipped it. "That's a coincidence. I'm going too,   
Darien hooked me up with another doctor that he knows up there, his names Jed." She said softly and took off her coat   
revealing the stunning tight short red dress. "Ouch, your on fire!" Serena said to Rei. "I know that's the truth." Rei replied.   
Serena turned around and showed the front of her plain dress that showed enough of her cleavage to give most guys an   
instant drool feast. Rei's dress just happened to be the same as Serena's but the only different was it was red, the same with   
Susan who wore green. "This is going to be interesting, Susan looks like a pure emerald, Rei you look like a fire ruby."   
Serena said and both Rei and Susan laughed. "Serena you look like a pure ice diamond." Susan said as she looked at Serena   
and smiled at her sister-in-law.  
At about 6pm Darien, and his friend Jed showed up. Andrew greeted them down stairs at the door and the three   
men walked into the den and sat down on the couch and waited on the girls who were doing their last minuet preparation.   
"Serena, Susan, Rei come on we need to go or we'll be late!" Andrew yelled up the stairs. "We'll be down in a second!"   
Serena yelled back as Rei walked down the stairs. Darien stood and kissed his long time friend on the cheek and started the   
introductions. "Rei I would like you to meet Jed, Jed this is Rei." He said as he introduced the two. Jed and Rei just stared   
at each other. Rei did something she had never done before, she blushed. Serena and Susan walked down together and   
smiled at the two. "That is something interesting isn't it?" Serena asked as she saw Rei blushing like she was really   
embarrassed. "Well now that were all here lets go." Andrew said as he kissed Susan softly. They all walked out to their   
respective cars. Instead of the blue Camero for Darien, he used a pure white Mustang hardtop. Andrew used an emerald   
green Mustang hardtop and Jed a fire red Mustang hardtop.  
The three arrived in about 10 minuets to the hotel were the hospital was holding there dance. Once everyone was   
there Darien had already told Andrew and Jed to go on in ahead of them because he had something that he wanted to do.   
"Serena I love you with all my heart and I know now that I will always love you. Please do me the wonderful honor of   
becoming my wife." Darien said softly as he took both her gloved white hands into his. Serena to say the least was   
speechless as she looked at him with pure joy. "Oh Darien, nothing would make me happier than to be yours forever."   
Serena said softly as she kissed him. He smiled and placed the small heart shaped diamond ring onto her finger. That   
completed her look and with the beautiful diamonds on her ears and the single diamond pendant laying at the base of her   
throat, the diamond sparkle in her blue eyes and the diamond engagement ring on her finger made her a true queen of   
diamonds.   
The two walked in arm in arm once more. Andrew saw them walk in and whispered something to Susan before   
walking over to the two. "You two had better becareful, Serena, he's here." Andrew said. Serena shuddered and looked   
around hoping that she would run into him while she was there. Andrew kissed his sister on her forehead and lead them to   
the table. "Serena don't worry everything will be fine alright. Nothings going to happen.  
Alan was watching them on the other side of the room with Beryl and Travis. "When are we going to make   
ourselves known to the little princess?" Beryl asked with a hint of sadness and anger as she noticed the diamond ring on   
Serena's finger. "Beryl, don't worry we'll get the little princess yet." Travis said as he kissed Beryl softly on the lips.  



	4. Love of A life time (revised) ch. 4

Love of a Lifetime  
Chapter 4 (revised)  
By: Sailor Destiny (Erica Scott)  
  
Serena nodded softly and followed Andrew over to the table. "Serena are you gonna be ok? If not we can leave." Darien whispered into her ear softly as he gave her hand a small squeeze. "I'll be fine, just so long as he doesn't come near me." She said and looked up at Darien. He nodded and kissed her lightly as he pulled out her chair and allowed her to sit down. Once she was seated he sat down as well and the night began like any other normal dance. "Hey Serena, were did that ring come from?" Rei asked Serena as she looked at her hand as she noticed the heart shaped diamond. "Oh this?" Serena asked with a slight blush to her face. "Yes that!" Rei replied. "Well I'm engaged what do you think?" Serena said with a giggle. "Ohh when did this happen?" Rei asked as she got up and hugged her best friend. "Right before I came in." She said as she hugged onto Darien's arm letting it be known who the person who made her happy was. "Ohh you're so lucky!" Susan said as she sighed at the dreamy way the wedding was going to turn out. "Hey Susan! Snap out of it!" Andrew said laughing at his wife.  
  
Serena just sat there and listened to the conversation take on the happy note when the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up. She knew that a confrontation was coming and that it was not good. "Hello Princess and Prince." She heard a distinctly deep male voice say. "Go away, leave us alone. We don't want to be bothered by you or your club." Andrew said as he looked up at Alan, Beryl and Travis. "Oh and why not dear brother?" Beryl asked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice as she looked down at Serena holding tightly to Darien's arm. "Because you're a two faced hoe and a bitch." Serena said with a calm and ice like tone to her voice. "Oh and the little princess has a back bone now? Tell me dear sister, who is the father of the child you carry. It's certainly not our Prince Darien is it?" She asked with a hint of anger as she went to strike Serena. Unfortunately Serena turned into the blow and was struck across the face, as a wince of pain came from her but not a sound. "Get away from me you bitch." Serena said as she swung her hand out and slapped Beryl.   
  
Beryl was stunned and so were the others at the table. They had all known Serena to be a very peaceful girl and to see her swing out was amazing to them all. A lot of the people standing around the table and the groups turned when they heard flesh hitting flesh. "That's why your child will never be anything but a bastard who doesn't know their father." Beryl said with an ice like tone almost similar to Serena's, but not quite as solid. That hit Serena hard in the chest as she winced again and looked up to Beryl with her eyes in a very icy blue way. "That's because I don't want them to know there father is a two timing, back stabbing, prick." She said as she looked directly at Travis. If looks could kill Travis would be dead and he knew it from the audible gulp from his throat. Beryl looked over at Travis as well and saw the fear in his eyes. "She can't do anything to you Travis so don't worry. She doesn't have the guts." Beryl said as she noticed Serena wincing.  
  
With an evil smile on her face Beryl bent over and whispered to Serena, "Tell my dear step-child, good bye." Serena looked up as she was punched again. Darien reached over and grabbed Serena holding her tightly and kissed her forehead softly Andrew got up and grabbed Beryl by the arm. Alan just stood there and watched the entire scene play itself out. Travis looked at the way Andrew was holding Beryl roughly and punched him in the back causing Andrew to turn around and punch back. Serena looked at Beryl from her spot in Darien's arm and with a perfect aim she kicked Beryl right in her arm with those spike heels she was wearing. "You Bitch!" Beryl yelled as she grabbed her arm and with a rage of pain and anger she punched Serena hard in the stomach. This time Serena screamed in pain as she grabbed her stomach and almost fell out of Darien's arms. He tightened his hold on her as Rei stood up and punched Beryl hard in the jaw.   
  
Darien picked up a crying Serena and told the others to stop messing around and follow. Andrew had finally managed to get Travis off guard and knocked him out. As they all started to leave the hotel Alan walked in their way with police officers. "Arrest them, they have injured and kidnapped her." Alan said as the cops went forward. "Actually no sir, I'm her brother and our step-sister, his daughter, kicked her in the stomach." The officer looked at the two and nodded letting them go, especially since they knew both Andrew and Serena were brother and sister. Alan was of course furious.  
  
Andrew looked at Serena and smoothed her hair away from her forehead. "Sere, what's wrong?" Andrew asked as he looked at her as they all walked towards the cars in a hurry. "It hurts..." She said in tears as she cringed and felt a moving around in her belly. "I'm taking her to the hospital you guys follow" Darien said as he set her in the car, the others nodded and got in the car to drive off as he pulled out.   
  
Once they reached the hospital Darien carried Serena into the hospital as she continued to whimper and cry. The lady at the desk recognized Darien and ran over to him. "What's wrong Dr. Shields?" The nurse asked. "It's my fiancée, she was punched in her stomach, and she's pregnant." Darien said to the nurse who looked at Serena and saw the tears of pain as she grabbed her stomach. "Oh No!" the nurse yelled as she ran off to get a wheel chair for Serena.   
  
When the nurse returned seconds later with the wheel chair, Darien set her down in it and they both rushed off, Andrew knew they were going to an emergency delivery room and that they couldn't follow. "Well with Darien in there we know she's in good hands, now all we have to do is sit here and wait." Rei said softly as she walked over and sat down in the waiting room.  
  
Darien was standing next to Serena as one of the other doctors started to work with Serena. "Don't worry Sere, everything's gonna be ok I promise ok." Darien said as he kissed Serena's forehead. She couldn't respond to him since she was given an anestisa to knock he out and stop the pain. "Dr. Shields, this baby won't last long unless we get it into an incubator." The other doctor said. Darien nodded and took the very small bundle to an incubator and placed it down and setting the heat lamp to low heat to keep the baby warm. "Well I can tell already she's gonna be a fighter just like her mother." Darien said, as he looked at the small child. "Dr. Shields are you the father of the baby?" The other doctor asked. "No I'm not the father." Darien said as he looked up at the doctor, "Thanks for your help Paul, can you watch over her, I need to go talk with her brother." Darien said. Paul nodded as Darien kissed Serena's forehead and walked out of the room.  
  
Andrew and the others sat waiting nervously for news on Serena and the condition of her baby. "Well everything went ok." Darien said as he walked into the room. Andrew looked up and was happy with the news. "And the baby?" He asked with hope that the child was ok and still alive. "The child is still alive, however; its not known if the child will last the night, but she's a fighter like Serena. I have faith it will last." Darien said, "That's good then. I think we all better get home and get some rest." Rei said as she stood up and stretched. "I agree whole heartily, not only that but someone has to tell Mina what happened." Susan said. "Yes I know dear, I'll get in touch with Mike when we get home and let him know what happened." Andrew said as he sighed softly. Rei walked towards the doorway of the waiting room and then turned back and walked to the others. "That lying bastard." She grumbled. Andrew looked up and saw what had pissed her off. "Damnit, how did he know we would be at this hospital?" Andrew asked as he saw Alan talking to a nurse. "I guess it's because that's what hospital ball we were at." Jed said as he took Rei's hand in his, "Come on I know another way out of here so he wont see us." Jed continued as he led Rei, Susan and Andrew out of the room.   
  
Darien walked out of the room and sighed as he walked to the desk to inquire about were Serena had been moved. "Well Prince Endymion, it's so nice to see you again, last I remember you were about 12 when the twins disappeared, and you followed soon after, what a surprise." Alan said as he walked up behind Darien. "Look Sire, that was many years ago, and I don't need to be reminded after that. Now leave me be, and leave Serenity be." Darien said as he turned and walked down the hall to his office. Alan chuckled and watched as he went about as well inquiring about where his stepdaughter was resting.   
  
Once Darien had made it to his office he closed and looked the door. He soon sat at his desk and looked up at the ceiling before doing something he had not done in a very long time. He cried, he cried for everything he had not been able to cry for in his 12 years of living here. Suddenly a nock was heard at his door and he immediately stopped his crying. "What?" He asked as he stood and walked to his door unlocking it and opening it to see one of the nurses. "Miss Moon is asking for you sir, she wants to see you now." The nurse said. Darien nodded and left his office walking down to the room that Serena was resting in.   
  
When he reached the room he could hear sobbing and yelling going on. He opened the door to the room to see Alan standing in the middle of the room yelling at Serena for having run away all those years ago. "You leave and don't expect me to come find you? Your mother has probably turned over in her grave because of your actions!" He yelled. "No! You don't know what your talking about you beast! If she had known what kind of person you really were before she married you she would still be alive, and Mina and I would not have been in the situation you put us in!" Serena yelled back with sobs in her voice. "Get out of here Alan, you have no place in my life any more!" She yelled. Darien placed a hand on Alan's shoulder and led him out of the room swiftly closing and locking the door after him. "I'm sorry Sere, I should have come straight here." Darien said as he walked over and sat down n the chair next to the side of her bed. "Oh Darien, why did he have to come back after all this time?" She asked him as she laid her head down on the pillow. Darien took her into his arms and held her close. "Don't worry about it Sere, he'll be out of our life soon." He said as he held her close. She yawned softly and nodded as she fell asleep in his arms. He climbed into the small bed and fell asleep with her still holding her close to protect her.   
  
When Darien awoke the next morning he could here knocking on the door of the room. He got up slowly so that he wouldn't wake Serena and walked over to the door. He slowly unlocked the door and opened it to peek out into the same blue eyes that Mina, Andrew and Serena all shared. "Darien, can we come in? We don't want to stay out here long," Andrew said. Darien nodded as he could see the ice white hair, standing behind to blondes and some green and black hair. "Sure, but you have to stay quiet Serena's still asleep." Darien replied, Andrew nodded as Darien opened the door a bit wider for them to enter.   
  
Once the 5 had entered Darien once again closed the door and locked it. Mina gasped softly as she saw the sight of her sister lying in the hospital bed. "Don't worry, she's ok, just a little out of it. The baby is really what were worried about." Andrew said to her. Serena yawned softly as she began to wake up. "What's going on?" She asked in a sleepy voice as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "It's us Sere, as soon as I heard what happened I came as fast as I could." Mina said as she kissed Serena's forehead. Serena smiled as she heard her sister's voice. "Well then you know he's here, and he's looking for us?" She said as Mina nodded. "How are you doing sis? I know everything's going wrong for you right now but everything will get better in time." Mina said softly as she hugged Serena. "I want to see my baby." Serena said softly as she looked around the room. "Right now Sere, that's not a good idea. Your baby might not live for long because it was born early." Darien said softly as he took her hand. Serena gasped and started to cry, at this time a nurse walked in. "Dr. Shields, may I speak with you?" The nurse asked. He nodded and kissed Serena's forehead. "I'll be right back." He said as he walked out the room.  
  
The nurse stood outside the room and Darien closed the door behind him. "Yes what is this about." He asked the nurse. "Her child is no longer alive sir." She said with a solemn voice. Darien froze in his tracks and nodded. "When did the child pass?" He asked softly so not to let Serena or the others hear. "A few moments ago. I found the child with its neck severed off." She said as she looked at him. Darien's eyes shot open wide. "I also saw a man walking out of there, with blond hair and steel blue eyes." She said, Darien knew exactly who it was. "Thank you, alert the police and I'll tell Serena, some how."   



	5. Love of A life time (revised) ch. 5

1. I do not own Sailor Moon please don't sue  
2.Guide ~thinking~ **flashback** an  
  
Love of a Lifetime  
Chapter 5 (revision)  
By: Sailor Destiny (Erica Scott)  
  
When Darien heard the news of the child's death he wonder how he was going to tell Serena. He nodded to the nurse and then turned to walk back into the room. "Mina, Mike, Andrew Serena, I have some bad news..." Darien started as he looked down. Serena looked up at him with a pure fear in his eyes. "What happened Darien? What is it?" She asked softly. "Your little girl was murdered." Darien said. Serena began to shake and cry as Andrew held her close. "Who did it? I'll kill them." Andrew said. Serena looked at her brother. "No Andrew, don't you dare!" She said as she looked at him. Andrew got up leaving them all behind as he slammed the door after him.   
  
Serena watched her brother leave in pure fear of what he would do if he found out who killed her child, even though she already had a clue. "Darien, do you have any clue on who do it?" She asked him. "Travis." He said. "We need to stop Andy before he dose something stupid." Mina said as she looked over at Mike and Serena. "He's already gone so it's too late for that sis." Serena said as she looked out the window of her room and started to cry. "Come on you two, I think she needs some time by herself." Susan said as she led Mina and Mike out of the room. Darien sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It will be ok Sere, I promise." He said as he hugged her close and let her cry into his shoulder.  
  
Around the block Travis was looking at his hands in triumph to what he had done. He didn't want to father the child, and he sure as hell didn't want Darien to father the child either. Unfortunately he didn't know he was being chased now. He walked down the ally to try and get to the coffee shop he normally met Beryl at to have their normal cup of coffee. "So you did it, killed your own child, and my niece or nephew." Andrew said as he came out of the shadows in the alleyway. "So the little prince thinks he can save his sister? Well tuff luck, your sister is dead were she stands, especially after Alan gets a hold of her for running away all those years. You as well maybe." Travis said as he reached into his coat. "I don't think so, you're not faster than I am." Andrew said as she pulled his own gun out of its holster. "Oh so you've got other surprises as well?" Travis said as he pulled his out to a huge bang. "That's for trying to kill me you bastard." Mina said as she came out of the shadows as well. Travis weakly looked up and was surprised to see Mina, breathing and alive standing next to her brother. "Mina! You know you could get killed for this right?" Andrew said. She nodded and smiled, "Well a girl has to get her revenge someway." She said. Travis tried to reach for his gun but Andrew saw the movement and shot Travis quickly before he even had a chance. The siblings nodded and smiled and left.  
  
Back at the hospital Serena was sound asleep when Andrew came back. Darien was on his rounds and the nurse was watching Serena for him. "You can be relieved, I'll look after her for a while." Andrew said to the nurse. "But I was told not to move from this spot by Dr. Shields." The nurse said as she looked at Serena then at Andrew. "It's ok, I'm her brother you can leave." Andrew said as he sat in the chair next to Serena's bed. The nurse sighed and got up and left. Andrew sat there next to his sister and kissed her forehead. It was like she knew he was there and slowly began to wake up. "Hey sis, I got the bastard for you, Mina and I both did. " Andrew said as Serena slowly woke up. "What did you do?" Serena asked him. "He's dead. He won't be able to harm you anymore." Andrew said as he kissed her forehead. "You killed him?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes, we killed him, it was a needed thing." He said as he sat near her. Serena nodded and sighed softly. She knew that eventually it was going to be done. "We need to get out of here now, it's not safe anymore." She said as she sat up. "We'll I don't know if it would be a good idea or not, but I would like to keep Serena with me Andrew if that's ok with you?" Darien asked as he kissed Serena's forehead. "I don't mind Darien."   
  
Just then they heard loud yelling in the hallway. "Were is her room! I want to see the princess!" A male voice yelled. "I'm sorry sir but she can only have 2 visitors at a time and there are already 2 people in there with her now." A distinctly female voice said. "Move, I'm going in there now." The male said and the door to her room was opened. "Get out of here now leave me alone I don't want to be bothered with you!" Serena yelled as she noticed Alan was the one who rushed into her room. Darien and Andrew immediately ran in front of her bed. "So it's a royal court. Prince Endymion, and Prince Andrew. What a pleasure it is to see you both again. I see you wont let me speak to her so I will speak with her sooner or later you cannot and will not stop me from it." He said as he turned to leave.  
  
Serena waited until the door to her room had been closed and locked before she began to cry. Both Darien and Andrew were holding her as she cried into their arms. "It's ok Sere you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to. It's ok." Darien said. "Dr. Shields, paging Dr. Shields, your needed in the OR." A voice over the intercom said. "Hey get her home I'll be there soon ok?" Darien said. "Yeah will do. Later." Andrew said as Darien walked out of the room. Serena lay back in her bed and sighed softly. "What are we going to do Andy, he wants to take us back, I don't want to go but our people need us." She said "I know Sere, lets go home right now. We can talk it over with Mina who I'm sure is there waiting for us." Andrew said as he helped his sister up. She nodded and got up out of bed.  
  
Andrew drove Serena home after signing her out and paying what needed to be paid for the bill. As they drove home Serena started to look out of the window. "What are you thinking?" Andrew asked as he looked at her. "Oh, just wondering how the people have been getting along with Alan as their king since we have not been there." She said as she sighed. "If you're that concerned about them then we should all go back." He said as he pulled up in the driveway. When they got out of the car they saw Mike's car sitting in the driveway. "Well I guess now we talk to Mina about what going back to England. I don't know though he's gotten worse from what I can tell." Serena said as they walked into the house to se Susan, Mina and Mike sitting on the couch talking over a cup of tea. "We need to talk, I want to go home." Serena said as she sat down on the couch. "Sere, are you crazy, you know what can will happen if we go back there!" Mina said as she looked at her sister. "I know Mina, but our people need us not them, I feel as though we owe it to them." Serena said once again as she sighed. "Well you do have a point Princess." Mike said as he looked at Serena as well. "I know but I just don't trust Alan at all." Mina said and sighed. "Alright, lets talk to Darien and the others, I am defiantly not going back there with it just being the three of us." Serena nodded and picked up the phone to call Darien.   
  
Darien was finishing up some paper work in his office when Serena called. "Hey what's up?" He asked her when he realized whom he was talking to. "Darien can you come over here after you get done over there, were going to have the other girls over and have a talk with them, we haven't told them everything, and we sure as hell haven't told them what we told you." Serena said softly to him afraid that his phone was tapped. "Sure thing dear, I'll be there in about 20 minuets." He said and they hung up shortly after.  
  
Within moments of her calling him the other girls arrived as well. Mina was not in the room when the other girls arrived, all having thought that Mina was dead. "What's this all about Serena?" Raye asked as she walked into the house. "Oh well there's some stuff we need to talk to you about but we need to wait for Darien to get here." She said and the others nodded and sat down.   
  
True to his word Darien arrived at Andrew's house in 20 minuets. As he walked in he could hear the gossiping of the other girls, especially of Serena and he smiled, but he knew the reason they were all there was extremely serious. "I'm here!" Darien yelled into the house as he made his way to the den where everyone except for Mina was seated. "Good now that your hear we can get started. Mina you can come out now." Lita looked at Serena, "Don't joke around Sere, Mina is dead." She said just as Mina walked into the room. "No I'm not Lita, it was a set up so that my murderer would think I was dead but I'm not. I've been in hiding for a the last few months." Mina said as she sat down next to Serena. "There are things that we need to talk to you about." Serena said as Darien sat down next to them.   
  
The conversation began on a strange note for the other girls. "What in the world could this be about." Ami asked in a shy way. "Well for starters we haven't been telling you guys the full truth about us." Mina began. "I'm sure you know of the missing Princess of England." Serena said as she looked at the girls. "Yeah how could we not know the whole world is still looking for them to this day." Lita said as she looked at them. "Don't tell me..." Raye began but was cut off by a nod. "Yes we are them. The reason we ran away has to do when our mother married a man by the name of Alan Granger. He was the main reason we left our homes and fled here to live with Andrew until we were old enough to get a job and take care of ourselves." Serena said as she sighed softly.   
  
The girls looked at them slightly surprised. "Ok explain the relationship between all of you." Lita said as she looked from Andrew to Darien. "Andrew is our brother, Mike is Mina's love and BF, while Darien is the prince of France, and we are also engaged to be married." Serena said softly with a small blush on her face. "No Way!" Ami and Lita said as they looked at Serena and noticed the ring. Serena and Darien nodded and smiled because it was simply true. "Now onto the real business at hand." Mike said as he looked at the girls. "We have a favor to ask of you all." The girls looked at him "What would that be?" Raye asked. "We want you to come with us back to England. Were going to claim what is really ours." Serena said as she looked to the others. They all looked and her and then stood. "We need to talk about this first, and then we'll get back to you on it." Ami said as she looked over at Raye and Lita before they all stood and walked to another room.  
  
Darien looked as Serena and tried to hold his temper at her decision. "Serena what is going on in that little female head of yours? You know what he'll do to you if you go back." He asked her calmly. "Lets talk about this in another room." She said before leading him out of the den and up to her bedroom. "I know that what I'm doing seems stupid. But I have to those are my people, I have responsibilities, just like you do Endymion." She said softly as she sat down on her bed. Darien looked at her and sighed softly. "I know you do Sere, but I don't want you to get hurt." He said simply as he sat down next to her and took her hand into his. "I know you don't want me to be hurt, but with you and the others with me I wont get hurt, ever." She said softly as she looked into his eyes. He nodded knowing he could never change her mind no matter what he said. "Now lets get everything together." She said and kissed him softly on his cheeks, He smiled and nodded hugging her close.  
  
Later that day Andrew called up the Hotel that Alan was staying at during his visit to Japan. "Hello?" Beryl's voice sounded over the phone. "Hello sister, where is father?" Andrew asked her. She growled softly under her breath when she heard who it was. "What do you want?" She asked him in an upset tone. "What I want has to do with our father not you, now put him on the phone!" Andrew said angrily to him. He complied and put Alan on the phone. "What do you want Andrew?" Alan asked, "We want to come home." He said simply. "Oh why now?" Alan asked. Serena quickly snatched the phone away from Andrew before he even had a chance to speak, she had heard what he asked Andrew, "We want to be near our people now, We've done a lot of thinking these last few years and we realize the mistake we've made by leaving." She said   
  
Alan was silent for a moment before he replied. "Alright then, we will make preparations for your return to the palace. Are you brining anyone with you in particular, besides Endymion, and your brother?" Alan asked as he took out a pen and pencil and started taking notes. "Yes I'm brining 8 other girls with me." She said. "Alright then I'll have a limo to pick you up tomorrow, that is when we leave. I'll see you then." He said and hung up the phone. Serena hung up her end of the phone and sighed softly as she sat back down in her chair. "Everything's gonna be alright, I know it will." Mina said as she looked at the others. "We now need to tell Hanna, Michelle and Alex." Susan said. "Well they are closer to you than they are to me so you get to tell them, I don't plan on going with just the 5 of you." Serena said softly as she hugged the other girls. Susan nodded and walked out to go and call the other girls and tell them to pack up for a long trip.  
  
As Susan called the other three girls Serena and Darien walked into another room. "Darien do you think I'm making the right decisions?" She asked him as they sat down in one of the other rooms. "It's only the wrong decision if you make it that way." He said to her as he hugged her close. "Alright then. Lets go get packed, were going home." Serena said as she smiled with tears in her eyes.  
  
Darien kissed Serena softly on her cheek before he decided it was time for him to go home so that he could pack as well. Serena stood next to the door and watched him as he drove off. "I wonder if everything will be better than it was before." Serena thought to herself as she closed the door and walked back up to her room to prepare for the long trip. "Serenity, things are going to be different this time around, for all of us." She heard Andrew say as he walked into the room. "I hope so, I hope so..."  



End file.
